User blog:Abbylou2/Death battle Fanon and deviantart hall of records A
(Water-frez,If you are watching this,I am not stealing your hall of records,I am just using my own version of it) Here are the rules 1 No battles are shorter than 10 words (I am not a death battle master) 2 No Joke battles (like Temmie vs Docter doom,Koopa vs Goomba,and Justin beiber vs Rebecca black) 3 There will be combatants for all characters (Even if they don't have more than 2 battles) 4 Must be a completed fight to be on the hall of records 5 This will be updated in 3 weeks 6 Remaches will be allowed 7 No animatronic fights A Afro samurai Vs Mugen-Loss Vs Guts the Black Swordsman-Loss Vs Musashi Miyamoto-Loss Total 3L Aang Vs Danny Phantom-Win Vs. Ben Tennyson - Loss Vs Kyogre (Deviantart)-Loss Vs Kyogre (DB fanon)-Loss Vs Ororo Munroe-Loss Vs Captain Planet (Deviantart version)- Loss Vs Captain Planet (DB fanon)- Loss Vs Naruto Uzumaki-Loss Vs Amaterastu-Loss Vs Lucas-Win Total- 2W/9L Alex Mercer Vs Cole mcgrath vs The boss-Loss Vs cole mcgrath-Loss Vs Kratos-Win Vs Aya Brea-Win Vs Kraton (Rematch)-Loss Vs Carnage-Loss Vs SCP-076-Win Vs Garou-Loss Total- 3W/5L Agumon With Tai Kamiya vs Marcus damon and his Agumon-Loss With Tai Kamiya Vs Red and charizard (DB classic)-Win With Tai Kamiya vs Ash and Pikachu-Win Agumon(Greymon form) Vs Charizard-Loss With Tai Kamiya vs. Red and Charizard (DB Fanon)- Win With Tai Kamiya vs. Stitch - Loss With Tai Kamiya vs Lucy Heartfilia-Win With Tai Kamiya vs. Jokudo Garui and Veemon - Loss With Marcus damon vs Karma akabane-Loss Vs Pikachu-Loss Total- 5W/6L Ash Ketchum Vs Dan Hibiki-Win With Pikachu vs Tai kamiya and Agumon-Loss Vs. Lucy Heartfilia- Loss Vs Scott Pilgrim- Loss Vs Huey Freeman-Win With Charizard vs. Hiccup and Toothless - Loss Total- 2W/4L Akuma Vs Shang-Tsung-Win Vs Garnet- Win Vs Meloetta- Loss Vs Darth Vader-Loss Vs. Wario - Win Vs Bass-Loss Vs Raoh (Deviantart)-Win Vs Rao (DB fanon)-Win Vs. Cinder - Win Vs. Donkey Kong - Win Vs. Boros - Win Vs Shao kahn- Win Vs Meliodas-Win Vs. Kenshiro - Loss Vs. Nightmare - Loss Vs Nosferatu Zodd-Win Vs. Iris Heart - Win Total- 12W/5L aera colthearts Vs Taki- Win Vs Ruby Rose- Win Total- 2W Akame Vs Raiden (MGS)- Loss Vs Blake Belladonna-Loss Vs alisa (God eater)- Loss Vs Kirito- Win Total- 1W/3L Alucard Vs Spawn-Win Vs Kars-Win Vs Illayana Rasputina-Loss Vs. Dio Brando - Loss Vs. Vincent Valentine - Win Vs. Death the Kid - Loss Vs. Blade - Win Vs. Ghost Rider - Loss Total- 4W/4L Amy rose Vs Princess peach (Deviantart)- Win Vs Princess peach (DB anon)- Loss Vs Yang xiao long- Loss Vs. Roll - Loss Vs Compa (Deviantart)- Loss Vs. Ramona Flowers - Win Vs Nora Valkyrie-Loss Vs She-Dragon- Loss Total- 2W/6L Agent 47 Vs. Aiden Pearce - Win Vs. Ezio Auditore da Firenze - Loss Total- 1W/1L Aquaman Vs. Krillin - Loss Vs Storm- Win Vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner (DB fanon)- Win Vs Hody Jones- Win Vs Kratos- Win Vs Kyogre- Win Vs Namor the Submariner (Deviantart)- Win Total- 7W/1L Asura Vs Hulk- Win Vs Kratos- Win Vs. Superman- Loss Vs Gene- Win Vs Arceus- Win Vs Broly- Win Vs. Pyron - Loss Vs Gilgamesh-Win Total- 6W/2L Arceus Vs Asura- Loss Vs Tabuu- Win Vs Goku- Win Vs. ZeedMillenniummon- Loss Vs. Chakravartin- Win Vs Solaris- Win Total- 4W/2L Ariel Vs Spongebob- Win Vs Elsa- Win Vs Katara- Win Disney princess battle royale- Win Total- 4W Azula Vs Scorpion- Loss Vs Larxene- Win Vs Blaze the cat- Loss Vs X-23- Loss Vs. Savyna- Loss Vs. Juvia Lockser- Loss Vs Raven- Loss Vs Ahsoka Tano- Win Vs Raiden (Mortal Kombat)-Loss Vs Juri Han-Win Vs Flame Princess- Loss Total- 3W/8L Atrocitus Vs. Ronan the Accuser- Win Vs. Darth Malgus- Win Total- 2W Ai enma Vs Riku- Win Vs Raven- Loss Total- 1W/1L Aiden Pearce Vs Agent 47- Loss Vs Conner Kenway- Loss Total- 2L Akihiro Dragoscale Vs Rayquaza- Win Vs Pit- Win Vs. Spyro the Dragon- Win Vs Sayaka Miki- Draw The Dragon King's Son Battle Royale- Win Vs. Tsumichi- Loss Vs Natsu Dragneel- Loss Vs Kirito- Win Total- 5W/2L Amon Vs Darth Vader- Loss Vs Zaheer- Win Vs Corvo Attano- Loss Total- 1W/2L Aoyama Dinospike Vs Gon- Loss Dragon king's son battle royale- Loss Vs. Red Ranger- Win Total- 1W/2L Annie Leonhardt Vs Janet van Dyne(Wasp)- Win Vs X-23- Win Titans Vs Bowser- Loss Total- 2W/1L Articuno Lengendary pokemon battle royale- Loss Vs. Anivia- Win Total- 1W/1L Astro boy Vs Mega Man (Deviantart)- Win Vs Mega Man (Official)- Win Vs Mega Man (DB fanon)- Loss Vs Doraemon- Loss Vs Metal Sonic- Win Vs. Protero X- Loss Total- 3W/3L Augus Vs. Kenpachi Zaraki- Wi nVs. Flandre Scarlet- Loss Vs. Lobo- Loss Total- 1W/2L Avatar Wan Vs Hashirama Senju- Loss Vs Miraak- Win Total- 1W/1L Axe CopVs Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo- Loss Vs Popeye the sailor- Win Total- 1W/1L Albert Wesker Vs Darth Vader- Loss Vs Agent Smith- Loss Vs. Jake Muller- Win Vs Captain America- Win Total- 2W/3L Alexander Anderson Vs. Kirei Kotomine- Win Vs. Jason Voorhees- Loss Total- 1W/1L Ant-Man Vs Olimar- Win Vs. Blue Beetle- Loss Vs. Shino Aburame- Loss Total- 1W/2L Asuna Yuuki Vs. Colette Brunel- Win Vs. Princess Peach- Loss Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog- Loss Vs. Akatsuki- Loss Vs. Ruby Rose- Loss Lyoko Warriors vs. Team Kirito- Win Total- 2W/4L Alduin Vs Tirek- Loss Vs Griffith- Loss Vs White Fatalis- Loss Total- 3L B Blastoise Vs Terra dragon- Win Gen 1 starters vs crystal gems- Draw Red vs Sans- Loss Vs. Leonardo- Win With Gary Oak vs. Matt Ishida and Gabumon- Win With Gary oak vs Paul- Loss With Red vs. Hunter (Fossil Fighters)- Win Vs Bowser- Win Blue vs Silver- Win Vs Katara- Win Total- 7W/2L Big the cat Vs Wluigi- Win Vs Dan Hibiki- Win Vs Patrick star (Deviantart)- Win Vs Bowser Jr.- Win Vs Jar jar binks- Win Vs Patrick star (DB fanon)- Loss Total- 5W/1L Bowser jr Vs Princess morbucks- Loss Vs Big the cat- Loss Vs Diddy Kong- Loss Vs Big the cat- Loss Vs Peacock (Deviantart)- WIn Vs Peacock (DB fanon)- Win Total- 2W/4L Blossom Vs Garnet- Win With Buttercup and Bubbles vs Crystal gems- Win Powerpuff girls battle royale (Deviantart)- Loss Powerpuff girls battle royale (DB fanon)- Win Total- 3W/1L Buttercup With Blossom and Bubbles vs Crystal gems- Win Powerpuff girls battle royale (Deviantart)- Win Powerpuff Girls battle royale (DB fanon)- Loss Total- 2W/1L Bubbles With Buttercup and blossom vs Crystal gems- Win Powerpuff girls battle royale (Devianart)- Loss Powerpuff girl battle royale (DB fanon)- Loss Total- 1W/2L Biyomon With Sora vs john and Jacques- Loss With Sora (Birdramon form) vs Ho-oh and Gold- Loss Total- 2L Bill cipher Vs Asriel- Loss Vs Ghost Rider- Win Vs Discord- Win Vs Uncle Grandpa- Win Vs RED- Win Total- 4W/1L Bass Vs Dark pit-Win Vs Akuma- Win Vs Blackwargreymon- Win Vs Luigi- Loss Eggman vs Wily- Loss Vs Wario- Loss Total- 3W/3L Blackwargreymon Vs Shadow- Win Vs Bass- Loss Vs Mewtwo- Loss Total- 1W/2L Bayonetta Vs Samus Aran (Deviantart)- Win Vs Samus Aran (DB fanon)- Win Vs Dante (Classic)- Loss Vs Dante (DB fanon)- Loss Vs Ursula- Win Total- 3W/2L Charizard With Red Vs rathalos- Win With Red Vs Tai and Agumon (Offical) - Loss Indigo League Battle royale- Win Vs Raphael- Win With Red Vs Hiccup and Toothless- Win With Ash vs Hiccup and Toothless- Loss With Red vs. Hunter (Fossil Fighters)- Win Vs Sonic the hedgehog- Loss Vs Bowser- Loss Vs Sonic the hedgehog - Loss Starter pokemon battle royale - Loss With Red vs Nathan and rathalos - Win Vs Agumon (Greymon form)- Win With Red in Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale- Loss With Red vs. Sans (DEviantart- Loss With red vs Sans (DB Fanon)- Loss With Ash Ketchum vs. Scott Pilgrim- Loss With Ash vs Lucy Heartfilia- Loss Vs Bowser- Loss Vs Drago- Loss Total- 6W/12L Category:Blog posts